Charles Darwin und die Evolutionstheorie
Inhaltsverzeichnis Einleitung : → Charles Darwin und die Evolutionstheorie Lebenslauf: → Kindheit und Jugend → Reise auf der H.M.S. Beagle → Rückkehr nach England · Erste veröffentlichte Berichte seiner Reise · Steigendes Ansehen als Naturwissenschaftler · Akzeptanz des Vaters und berufliche Förderung · Auswertung der Aufzeichnungen Lebenswerk: → „Entstehung der Arten“ · Unterstützender Personenkreis · Kritik der Kirche Fazit Charles Darwin und die Evolutionstheorie Sein Werk „On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life“ , erstmal ins Deutsche übersetzt als „Über die Entstehung der Arten im Thier- und Pflanzen-Reich durch natürliche Züchtung, oder Erhaltung der vervollkommneten Rassen im Kampfe um’s Daseyn“ im Jahren 1860 in Stuttgart1, ist allseits bekannt und revolutionierte nicht nur die vorherrschenden Lehren der Wissenschaften, sondern das gesamte Weltbild der Bevölkerung seiner Zeit. Doch obwohl seine Werke solch gewaltige Ausmaße annahmen und seine Theorie zur Entstehung der Arten auch noch Generationen nach seinem Tod gelehrt werden, weiß man kaum etwas über den Verfasser. Was veranlasste ihn dazu, sich mit Naturwissenschaften zu beschäftigen und welche Ereignisse führten ihn zu seiner revolutionären Theorie? Mit dieser Frage soll sich dieser Aufsatz befassen und einen Überblick über das Leben und die Arbeit Charles Darwin's in Bezug auf seine Revolutionstheorie geben. Von seiner Kindheit in England und seiner Schul- und Studienzeit, über seine berühmte Weltumsegelung auf der H.M.S. Beagle, die Rückkehr nach England und sein damit steigendes Ansehen als Naturwissenschaftler, bis hin zu der Fertigstellung und Veröffentlichung seines Buches „Die Entstehung der Arten“. Außerdem wird erläutert, von wem Charles Darwin Hilfe und Beistand in diesen wichtigen Zeiten seines Lebens hatte. [1] http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Darwin – 30.12.14, 16:30 Kindheit und Jugend Am 12. Februar 1809 gebar Susannah Darwin Charles Robert Darwin ( 1766-1848 ) als fünftes von sechs Kindern in Shrewsbury, England. Sein Vater Robert arbeitete als Arzt und galt als ungläubig, seine Mutter hingegen war christliche Unitarierin und gläubig1. Charles wurde in der anglikanischen Kirche getauft.2 Als er mit acht Jahren seine Mutter verlor, übernahmen seine älteren Schwestern seine Erziehung. Sie waren streng gläubig und neigten dementsprechend zu einer sehr strengen Erziehung. Charles reagierte darauf mit Trotz. Er selbst schreibt in seiner Autobiografie: „Ich glaube, ich war in vielen Beziehungen ein böser Bube.“3 1818 besuchte er die Public School, deren Lehrplan sich auf die klassischen Sprachen spezialisierte. Für den jungen Charles hatte das allerdings keinen Reiz und er beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinen Muschel- und Mineraliensammlungen.4 Als Charles Leistungen weiterhin sanken, entschied sein Vater ihn zwei Jahre vor seinem Abschluss von der Public School zu nehmen und ließ ihn 1825 die Universität Edinburgh besuchen. Wie sein älterer Bruder Erasmus sollte er dort Medizin studieren5 und der Tradition der Familie folgen und ein anerkannter Arzt werden. Wegen seiner hoch angesehenen Familie wurden an den jungen Charles Darwin hohe Anforderungen gestellt. Seine Großväter waren zum einen der Arzt, Naturforscher, Erfinder, Dichter und Freidenker Erasmus Darwin (1731-1802 ), welcher wichtige Entdeckungen im Bereich der Vererbung machte und zu den erfolgreichsten Ärzten des 18. Jahrhunderts zählte.6 Außerdem zählt er zu den ersten Vertretern der Theorie der Evolution und sein Werk „Zoonomia“ ( 1794/1796 ) gilt als ein Vorreiter für Darwins Evolutionstheorie7. Zum anderen der Erfinder und Keramikfabrikant Josiah Wedgwood ( 1730-1795 ). Beide verband neben ihrer Freundschaft ihre humanitären Ideale, ihre Empörung über die Sklaverei und ihre kritischen Blicke auf die Krone und die Amtskirche. Sein Elternhaus, und somit auch Darwin, wurde durch ihre aufgeklärte und humanitäre Denkweise geprägt.8 Abgesehen von den Chemievorlesungen konnte Charles Darwin dem Medizinstudium nicht viel abgewinnen, führte es dem Wunsch seines Vaters nach aber lustlos weiter. Lieber beschäftigte Darwin sich mit Biologie, welche sein Interesse als Kind schon erweckt und an seinen Sammlungen zu erkennen war. In Edinburgh machte er Bekanntschaft mit dem Meereszoologen und Lamarckisten Dr. Robert E. Grant ( 1793-1874 ) und trat der Plinian Society ''bei, einem Studentenklub der sich mit der Naturhistorie beschäftigte. Dabei trafen die Meinungen von Freigeistern und religiösen Studenten, die mit der Schöpfungsgeschichte argumentierten, aufeinander.9 Grant wurde einer seiner wichtigsten Ansprechpartner, führte ihn in die Meereszoologie ein und lehrte ihm Beobachtungen genau zu notieren. Nach zwei Jahren musste auch sein Vater einsehen, dass der Arztberuf nichts für seinen Sohn ist und schlug ihm vor, Geistlicher zu werden. Darwin gefiel die Idee mit der Aussicht auf ein ruhiges Leben mit genug Freizeit seine Hobbys nachzugehen.10 1828 beginnt er sein Theologiestudium in Cambridge am Christ's College. Die Pflichtwerke für sein Examen faszinierten ihn, hegte er schließlich noch keine Zweifel an der wörtlichen Wahrheit der Bibel. Gleichzeitig nahm er aktiv an den Vorlesungen der Professoren in Geologie, Botanik und Mineralogie teil, knüpfte neue Kontakte und lebte sich in ihre ''scientific community ''ein.11 In seiner Studienzeit las Darwin mit besonderer Begeisterung „A Pliminary Discourse on the Study of Natural Philosophy“ vom Wissenschaftsphilosophen Sir J. Herschel und Alexander von Humboldts persönlichen Reisebericht, welche ihn reizten „wenigstens einen kleinen Stein zum großartigen Bauwerk der Naturwissenschaften beizutragen“. Humboldts Berichte über den fernen Kontinent weckten seine Reiselust, er begann spanisch zu lernen.12 1839 fand ein Briefwechsel mit Humboldt statt, dieser prophezeite ihm einen sicheren Platz in der ''scientific community.13 In den Jahren 1830 und 1831 besteht Charles Darwin seine beiden Prüfungen und schließt damit das Theologiestudium als einzige akademische Ausbildung ab.14 Neben Sprachkursen lernte er Gesteinsschichten zu unterscheiden und versuchte sich auf eine Reise zu den Kanarischen Inseln vorzubereiten. Bedauerlicherweise mussten seine Reisegefährten absagen und noch während Darwin überlegt, was er nun tun sollte, traf ein Brief von seinem Botanikprofessor J. St. Henslow ( 1796-1861 ) ein, in dem er eingeladen wurde nach Amerika zu reisen.15 ---- 1 https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unitarismus 2 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Darwin#Kindheit_und_Studium – 30.12.14, 19:24 3 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 20 4 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 21 5 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Darwin – 04.01.15, 16:47 6 Darwin (1999 ) – Vittorio Hösle / Christian Illies, S. 13 7 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 17 8 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 16 9 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 21 10 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 23 11 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 24 12 Darwin (1999 ) – Vittorio Hösle / Christian Illies, S. 13 13 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 24 14 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 25 15 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 26 Reise auf der H.M.S. Beagle In dem Brief seines Professors wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass Kapitän R. FitzRoy ( 1805-1865 ) bereit sei, Darwin in seiner Kabine aufzunehmen, sollte er unentgeltlich als Naturforscher mitreisenthumb|298px. Ziel der Reise war es, den südamerikanischen Kontinent vollends zu vermessen und somit einen reibungslosen Handel zu ermöglichen. 1 Darwin hatte Mühe die Einverständnis seines Vaters für die zweijährige Reise einzuholen. Doch als die Beagle am 27. Dezember 1831 aus dem Hafen auslief, war Darwin als inoffizieller Naturforscher an Bord. Der offizielle Naturforscher, ein Chirurg, verlässt noch während der Reise die Mannschaft, da er sich zurückgesetzt fühlte. Von da an ist Darwin der offizielle Naturforscher, den die weiteren Crewmitglieder „Philosoph“ nannten und schätzten.2 Doch an Bord lief nicht immer alles harmonisch. Darwins liberale Haltung und seine Ablehnung gegenüber der Sklaverei machten das Zusammenleben mit dem erzkonservativen Kapitän nicht immer leicht.3 Die Beagle legte eine beachtliche Seestrecke zurück, vorbei an Teneriffa und über dem Kapverdischen Archipel, die Ostküste Brasiliens entlang zu den Falkland Inseln, Feuerland und Patagonien, bis sie wieder nach Norden zu den Galapagos Inseln und Tahiti segelten. Von dort brachen sie nach Neuseeland und Australien auf, bevor sie über Mauritien und dem Kap der Guten Hoffnung nach Südamerika segelten und 1836 wieder in England ankamen. Aus den geplanten zwei Jahren wurden fünf, in denen Darwin Gesteinsarten beschrieb, Fossilien ausgrub, Insekten und andere Tiere undthumb|left|131px Pflanzen sammelte, sich Notizen machte und seine Sammlungen nach England schickte.4 Zunächst war er etwas verunsichert, wusste er doch nicht, ob seine Funde auch die Wissenschaftler in England interessieren würde. Als einziger Naturforscher konnte er niemanden um Rat fragen und hatte nur seine mitgebrachten Lektüren zur Hilfe. Außerdem bereitete ihm das Aufstellen von Thesen, dass Erkennen von Verbindungen und das anschließende Ausformulieren Probleme.5 Zu einem der bekanntesten Themen seiner Reise gehören, die von ihm entdeckten „Darwinfinken“ auf den Galapagos Inseln. Sie brachten ihn zum ersten Mal auf die Idee des Artenwandels, dass nämlich alle Finken von derselben Ausgangsart abstammen. Allerdings konnte er sich diese Entdeckung noch nicht erklären6 und deutete in einem Brief an Henslow nur kurz darauf hin: „Ich schenkte außerdem den Vögeln viel Aufmerksamkeit, die ich für sehr sehr merkwürdig halte.“ 7 Darwins Selbstvertrauen wuchs und er selbst hielt die Beagle Reise für das wichtigste Ereignis, dass sein Karriereweg einschneidend prägte8, schließlich zog er dort zum ersten mal in Erwägung, eine wissenschaftliche Karriere anzustreben.9 ---- 1 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 25-26 2 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 27-28 3 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 27 4 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 28 5 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 28 6 http://www.spektrum.de/lexikon/biologie/darwinfinken/16853 – 07.01.15, 17:01 7 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 31 8 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 29 9 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 30 Rückkehr nach England Neben Darwins Berichten von seiner Reise ließ sein Professor Henslow Abzüge von Darwins Briefen privat an Kollegen verschicken und auch in Cambridge wurden sie vorgelesen. Außerdem verhalfen die ausgestellten Sammlungen Darwin schon vor seiner Rückkehr nach England zu einem guten Ruf. Adam Sedgwick, Geologieprofessor in Cambridge, besuchte Darwins Vater Robert und versicherte seinem Sohn „eine Stelle unter den führenden wissenschaftlichen Männern“. Damit waren die Befürchtungen des Vaters, dass sein Sohn niemals eine anständige Arbeit fände, endgültig vorüber. Mit 400 Pfund jährlich von seinem Vater, konnte Darwin sich als Privatgelehrter endlich selbstständig machen und zog 1837 nach London. Hier verbrachte er seine Zeit ausschließlich damit, seine Notizen auszuwerten, Vorträge vor der geologischen Gesellschaft zu halten und seine Sammlungen an Fachleute zu vermitteln. Darwin bemerkte schnell, dass er sich das einfacher vorgestellt hatte als es wirklich war. Tatsächlich gab es mehr Fundstücke aus aller Welt zu klassifizieren, als es Naturforscher gab, die diese Aufgabe hätten übernehmen können. Schließlich fanden sich Fachspezialisten, die seine Sammlungen begutachteten und Darwin knüpfte in dieser Zeit eine Menge Kontakte mit Naturwissenschaftlern und fügte sich schnell in der naturwissenschaftlichen Gesellschaft ein.1 1837 las er „An Essay on the Principle of Population“ von Thomas Robert Malthus. Der Ökonom beschrieb das Verhältnis zwischen der wachsenden menschlichen Population und der Ernährungssituation. Bei Überpopulation würde nach seiner Ansicht, durch Hungersnöte und Krankheiten, das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt. Darwin übertrug diesen Gedanken auf Pflanzen und Tiere und hatte damit den Grundbaustein für sein Prinzip der natürlichen Selektion gelegt.2 Während seiner Zeit in London wand sich Darwin immer mehr der Bibel und dem Spezialkreationismus ab: „Wir geben zu, dass Trabanten, Planeten, Sonnen, das Universum, nein, ganze Systeme von Universen von Gesetzen regiert werden, aber beim kleinsten Insekt wollen wir, dass es in einem speziellen Akt erschaffen wurde“, schreibt er 1837 und hob sich damit entschieden von seinen Kollegen ab, deren Forschung immer die Bibel zu Grunde lag.3 Ein Traum ging für den jungen Forscher in Erfüllung als er 1837 Sir J. Herschel und Alexander von Humboldt persönlich traf. Gerade seine Bewunderung für Humboldt bringt Darwin in einem Brief an Henslow deutlich zum Ausdruck: „Zuvor habe ich Humboldt bewundert, nun bete ich ihn beinahe an; er allein gibt eine Vorstellung von den Gefühlen, die im Geist beim ersten Betreten der Tropen geweckt werden.“ Humboldts Reisebericht führte Darwin auf seiner Reise stetig mit sich.4 Sein eigener Reisebericht von der Beagle „The Zoology of the Voyage of H.M.S. Beagle“ erschien erstmals im Februar 1838, der Termin wurde hinausgezögert, da mehrere Personen, darunter auch FitzRoy, daran beteiligt waren. In dem Werk wurden zusammen mit den Tagebüchern und Notizen von Darwin und FitzRoy, die Ergebnisse der Bearbeitung von den mitgebrachten Sammlungen in Graphiken und Texte dargestellt.5 1838 war auch das Jahr, indem er seine Cousine Emma Wedgwood einen Heiratsantrag machte. Vorher hatte er eine Pro- und Kontraliste zum Thema Heirat erstellt und sich für eine Heirat entschieden. Am 29. Januar 1839 wurden sie getraut. Ihre insgesamt 10 Kinder zogen sie unautoritär in Down House auf, welches sie 1842 bezogen.6 Allerdings waren das auch die Jahre, in denen Darwin erkrankte. Übelkeit, Erbrechen und Migräne begleiteten ihn bis zu seinem Tod und hielten ihn zeitweise von der Arbeit ab. Es konnte nie festgestellt werden, welche Krankheit ihn bis zu seinem Tod plagte.7 ---- 1 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 54 2 http://www.merke.ch/biografien/biologen/darwin.php – 07.01.15, 17:43 3 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 56 4 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 33 5 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Zoology_of_the_Voyage_of_H.M.S._Beagle – 07.01.15, 18:03 6 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Darwin – 07.01.15, 18:24 7 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 33 „Entstehung der Arten“ Die „Entstehung der Arten“ bedeutet übersetzt „The Origin of Species“, so wurde Darwin revolutionärstes Werk „On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life“ abgekürzt erschien erstmals am 24. November 1859. Es erregte schnell Aufsehen, da Darwin durch seine Reise als Wissenschaftler bereits bekannt war und seine Worte daher ernst genommen wurden. Seine Theorie, welche im Buch beschrieben ist, beruht auf Fakten, die er gesammelt und ausgewertet hat. Daraus zog er Schlussfolgerungen, aus denen sich seine Theorie zusammensetzt.1 Seine Thesen waren zum einen, dass sich die uns bekannten Arten von Lebensformen mit der Zeit erst entwickelt haben und zum anderen, dass sich diese Vielfalt an Lebensformen aus einige wenigen thumb|234pxUrformen entwickelt hat. Dies wollte Darwin anhand von Schildkröten und Finken von den Galapagos Inseln verdeutlichen. Auf verschiedenen Teilen der Inseln herrschten verschiedene Lebensbedingungen, die dazu führten, dass sich die selben Arten von z.B. Finken unterschiedlich entwickelten. Diese Veränderung konnte über die Zeit so weit gehen, dass sich aus einer einzigen Population mehrere Arten entwickeln konnten. Diese Veränderungen erfolgen nicht von ungefähr, Darwin nannte das Prinzip hinter den Veränderungen „natural selection“, natürliche Auslese.2 1842, kurz bevor er London verließ, fasste er seine Theorie erstmals stichpunktartig auf 35 Seiten zusammen.3 Er veröffentlichte sie nicht, sondern schickte sie nur einigen seiner besten Freunde, wie z.B. Charles Lyell ( 1797-1875 ) und Joseph Dalton Hooker ( 1817-1911 ). Sie waren es auch, die Darwin aus einer seiner misslichsten Lagen halfen. Ein guter Bekannter von Darwin, Alfred Russel Wallace ( 1823-1913 ), entwickelte unabhängig von ihm eigene Ideen zur Evolution mit derselben Erklärung wie Darwin. 1858 schickte Wallace Darwin sein Manuskript, mit der Bitte, es an Lyell weiterzuleiten. Lyell selbst hatte Darwin schon oft gedrängt seine Theorie zu veröffentlichen, bevor ihm jemand zuvor kommen konnte. Zutiefst enttäuscht schickte er das Manuskript weiter. Lyell und Hooker schlugen eine elegante Lösung dieses Problems vor. 1858 wurde Darwins Manuskript von 1844 und Wallace' Manuskript, zusammen mit einem Brief aus 1857 von Darwin, um deutlich zu machen, dass beide unabhängig voneinander die gleiche Idee hatten. 4 Es dauerte 20 Jahre bis zu der Veröffentlichung seiner Theorie, wohlwissend, welche Reaktionen sie in der Kirche auslösen würde. Darwin hatte der Idee der Sonderschöpfung völlig den Rücken gekehrt, schließlich seien Erklärungen durch Gottes Wille unvorhersehbar und unterlägen keinem physikalischen Gesetz. Solche Erklärungen erwiesen sich für Darwin als „höchst nutzlos“.5 Gedanken und Kommentare wie „In seiner Arroganz hält sich der Mensch für ein großes Werk, das des Eingreifens Gottes würdig ist, bescheidener&ich glaube betreffend ist die Annahme, dass er aus Tieren hervorgebracht wurde.“ und „Unsere Abstammung ist also der Ursprung unserer bösen Leidenschaften!! - Der Teufel in Gestalt des Pavians ist unser Großvater!“6 gefielen der Kirche ganz und gar nicht. Nicht nur erklärt er alles Leben durch die Sonderschöpfung Gottes für nichtig, er bezieht den Mensch, als Ebenbild Gottes, mit ein und behauptet, dass er vom Affen abstammt. Darwin war aber nicht der Erste, der Gottes Sonderschöpfung als Erklärung der Artenvielfalt ablehnte. Jean-Baptiste Pierre Antoine de Monet, Chevalier de Lamarck ( 1744-1829 ) hatte 1809 schon eine Evolutionstheorie aufgestellt, bei der die Lebewesen sich aktiv, durch einen „inneren Trieb“ heraus ihre Organe verändern können und diese Eigenschaften weiter vererben.7 Die beiden Theorien entscheiden sich zwar erheblich voneinander, Darwin erkennt ihm aber ausdrücklich an, als erster den Versuch gemacht zu haben, eine Evolution mit Naturgesetzen zu erklären.8 Anders als erwartet wurde das Buch gut in England aufgenommen. Die Kirche war zwar empört, aber England war liberaler geworden. Trotzdem bedurfte es einer Kraft, die Theorie wirklich durchzusetzen. Ein Kraftakt, an dem sich Darwin selbst nicht beteiligte. Lyell, Hooker und andere angesehene Wissenschaftler verhalfen ihr zu Ruhm.9 Und nicht nur in England. Während sich Darwin in Down House an neuen Werken wie „''The variation of animals and plants under domestication“'' und „''The descent of man, and selection in relation to sex''“ arbeitet, wird das Buch in viele Sprachen übersetzt. Gerade in Deutschland gab es viele Anhänger Darwins. 1866 trifft er Ernst Haeckel, den Mann, der für die Verbreitung seines Buches in Deutschland verantwortlich war. Darwin bewunderte ihn und kämpfte sich mit einem Wörterbuch durch dessen Buch „Generelle Morphologie“, wobei er sich die deutsche Sprache nie ganz zu Eigen machen konnte.10 ---- 1 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Über_die_Entstehung_der_Arten#Darwins_Buch – 08.01.15, 14:38 2 https://www.planet-wissen.de/natur_technik/forschungszweige/evolutionsforschung/survival.jsp – 08.01.15, 15:44 3 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 60 4 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 88-89 5 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 73 6 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 75 7 http://www.biologie-schule.de/vergleich-darwin-lamarck.php – 08.01.15, 18:09 8 Charles Darwin ( 2007 ) - Eve-Marie Engels, S. 46 9 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 106 10 Charles Darwin abolute ( 2009 ), S. 110 Fazit Charles Darwin wurde von mehreren Faktoren zu seinem Werk geleitet. Schon seit frühster Kindheit haben ihn die liberalen Einstellungen seiner Großväter geprägt und die Leidenschaft zum Sammeln und Beobachten der Natur haben ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet. Ich denke, auch die Zeit in der er nicht wusste, was er in seinem späteren Leben als Beruf ausüben wird, war wichtig für seine Entwicklung zum Naturwissenschaftler. Am ausschlaggebendsten ist meiner Meinung nach seine Studienzeit in Cambridge und die damit verbundene Reise auf der H.M.S. Beagle. In Cambridge hat er viele Bekanntschaften getroffen, die sich in seinem späteren Leben noch als sehr hilfreich erwiesen und auch seine Weltreise hat sich aus seinem Aufenthalt dort ergeben. Auf der Reise hat er gelernt, was es wirklich bedeutet wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten und außerdem viel an Selbstbewusstsein dazu gewonnen. Natürlich konnte er das alles nur durch seine, meiner Meinung nach außergewöhnlichen Persönlichkeit bewerkstelligen. Lange hatte es den Anschein als sei er unsicher, dennoch fand er die Kraft sich mit all den Dingen zu beschäftigen, die ihn interessierten. Ich denke die Vielzahl an Interessen wie z.B. Biologie, Geologie, Theologie, Meereszoologie und Chemie machten ihn zu einem interessanten und besonders vielschichtigen Naturwissenschaftler. Abschnitt deines Artikel Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier.